


Woo Tony Stark

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Series: That's Not Bucky [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Romance, Tony deserves to be wooed, steve woos tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Steve mucked up what was forming between him and Tony when he focussed on nothing but getting Bucky back. Now he has brought Bucky in, he realises that he has hurt Tony. He is going to do everything in his power to prove to Tony how amazing he is, and how much Steve loves him. He is going to woo the armour off of Tony Stark! SLASH
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: That's Not Bucky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905892
Comments: 39
Kudos: 516
Collections: LisasGoodEnoughToRereadlist





	1. Cousin Bob

Chapter One

Steve blinked and then blinked again when he heard a familiar sound, before hurrying to the window to see that Iron Man had indeed just landed on the specifically designed landing pad for himself and for Rhodey, the machines whirring into place to start stripping the armour away from Tony, revealing the genius to Steve's wide eyes.

The Super Soldier felt his heart thundering in his chest, and if he didn't have the serum running through his veins who knew that he would be sweating. It had been a month since he had seen Tony, and Steve had felt as though he was going mad.

Tony had said that he was busy and had given all sorts of excuses, keeping himself honestly busy, but Steve knew the other too well and knew that he was busy to make his excuses real. It was his fault he knew.

Before the fall of Shield, he and Tony had been heading towards...something. Something big and something that was important to Steve. But then he had found out about Bucky. He hadn't realised it at the time but he had become so focussed on finding Bucky, that even when he was here at the Compound, his head wasn't here.

He hadn't realised until he had found Bucky and brought him back to the Compound that Tony had been pulling away for months now. He had looked back and realised that Tony had tried to be there for him but he had not allowed him to be, only letting Sam and Natasha close because they had been there and had seen Bucky. Tony had tried to spend time with him, and Steve had rebuffed him repeatedly, or just outright ignored him.

Not on purpose, never on purpose, but he knew Tony's self-worth issues, and he knew how little the genius thought of himself. It had taken Steve months to convince Tony that he wanted to spend time with him just as friends, and now he had undone all his hard work because he had become tunnel-visioned.

He hadn't done it maliciously and Tony wasn't being petty or sulky about this, he was hurt and he was trying to gather up the remains of his pride thinking that Steve had tossed him aside. Steve wanted to hit himself, repeatedly for being such an idiot. He had wanted his best friend back, and Bucky deserved being found and brought in, he deserved the help. But that didn't mean that Tony had deserved to be completely ignored, and it didn't mean that he wasn't hurting.

Steve wanted to make it better, he had wanted to see Tony for weeks, but Tony had dodged him, with big brown eyes that were hurting and looked at him with so much caution and wounded feelings in them Steve had been desperate to be able to just see Tony, to put things right.

Bucky had clicked on quick enough, snorting and rolling his eyes before teasing Steve about how much he spoke about Tony, how much he moped after speaking to Tony, how much he brightened and practically wagged his tail whenever Tony's name was mentioned around him. He had clipped Steve over the back of the head and told him he was an idiot when he had explained why Tony was avoiding him.

But now, for some reason, Tony was here!

"Steve we have visitors!" Natasha hurried into the room.

"Visitors? Is Tony with someone?" Steve frowned looking away from the last of the armour being pulled from Tony and the genius heading for the doorway.

"Tony? No, it is government agents!" Natasha hissed motioning over her shoulder before five men walked in followed by Sam, Vision and Clint.

"Why are you here?" Steve frowned, but his eyes flicked to where Bucky was sitting in the armchair in the corner reading, though his book had been lowered and he was sitting wound like a coil. "How did you get in?"

"I am sorry Captain Rogers, they had a warrant that overrode my system, I had to allow them in," FRIDAY said smoothly.

"Your computer kept us locked outside for the last half an hour!" The lead agent hissed. Steve had to hide his smile with difficulty, FRIDAY had had to let them in due to their warrant, but she had delayed them long enough for Tony to reach them, and no doubt she could have kept them locked out indefinitely, but Tony must have told her to let them in now he was here.

"She is an A.I, not a computer," Steve shrugged. "Why are you here?"

"We have an arrest warrant," The lead agent smirked. The whole room stilled. Ever since they had brought Bucky in several agencies had been fighting them, pushing and demanding that Bucky be handed over, all wanting to have the Winter Soldier in their hands, all stating the fact that he was a wanted criminal.

Everyone was ramrod straight, the Avengers scanning their minds trying to think how they could refuse an arrest warrant without causing a war that they did not want to have to fight, but knowing that the moment they handed Bucky over, getting him back would be nigh on impossible. Bucky was tensed in his seat knowing that this moment was going to happen, cursing himself for being stupid enough to hope that it might not. The Agents were all tensed waiting to see how the Avengers would react, none of them wanted to have to pull a gun on Captain America and The Avengers, and none of them wanted to imagine the mess they would end up in if the Avengers chose to fight.

"Arrest warrant for who?" Tony asked breezing brightly into the room, cutting through the tension like a knife. He was looking bright, bubbly and in full PR mode.

"Sorry?" The lead agent blinked.

"I asked who you have an arrest warrant for...sorry what is your name?" Tony smiled winningly at the Agent as he came to a stop beside Steve.

"Agent Wainwright," The man blinked. "We're here to arrest Bucky Barnes,"

"Oh sorry for your wasted journey," Tony beamed.

"Wasted journey?" Agent 2 frowned confused.

"He's not here," Tony leant forward to say the words like it was a secret.

All five Agents blinked at him before turning pointedly to look at Bucky, where he was sitting in the armchair, the Avengers all turned to look at Tony incredulously.

"He's not here?" Wainwright said slowly still looking at Bucky.

"Nope!" Tony nodded. "Sorry for your wasted journey,"

"He's sitting right there," Agent 3 actually pointed.

"What?" Tony frowned turning to look at Bucky. "Who? Where?"

"Right there!" Agent 5 pointed as well.

"What? No, that is Clint's cousin, Bob," Tony laughed.

Steve stared down at him, completely baffled as to where he was going with this.

"Sorry?" Agent 4 frowned.

"That is Cousin Bob, Bob Barton," Tony shrugged.

"That is Bucky Barnes!" Wainwright shouted pointing at Bucky, Steve had to fight down his laughter despite the situation considering three agents were now pointing at Bucky.

"That's my cousin Bob, we have just found each other and are working on our relationship, rediscovering the familial bond and sending time with each other," Clint said dryly.

"Dude, harsh, do you have no sense of decorum or sensitivity!" Tony snapped, startling everyone in the room, the three pointing Agents - still pointing - turned to look at him wide-eyed.

"Sorry?" Agent 3 asked.

"I mean really, your sensitivity is something else. I am disgusted and quite frankly from now on I will blame you five for every single sensitivity training that is created and I have to fend off suggestions to attend!" Tony shook his head as he reached up to pat Steve on the back, the Captain just staring down at him as it clicked what Tony was doing, and he quick rearranged his features into a pained one.

"I...what?!"

"I am really disgusted!" Tony shook his head.

"Tony, you don't have to," Steve said in the most choked up voice he could manage, arranging his features into an even more heartbroken expression.

"It isn't ok for them to do this Steve," Tony said firmly gripping his shoulder. Despite everything, his eyes twinkled when they met Steve's when the blond reached up to grip his hand.

"What the hell are you going on about?!" Agent 2 spluttered.

"Look it might have been 71 years to the rest of the world, but Steve was frozen for most of it. To him, it has only been a few years since he watched his best friend falling off that train. I don't know what game you're playing, but this is one damn cruel joke," Tony shook his head.

The rest of the Avengers didn't change expression, but Steve knew they had clicked on when they all shifted their body language, making themselves express as much disgust and proactiveness as they could instead of defensiveness.

"What?" Agent 5 blinked repeatedly. "Huh?"

"My best friend died in 1945," Steve said in a trembling voice.

"No, he is sitting right there!" Agent 4 huffed.

"That's my cousin," Clint huffed.

"Bob," Sam nodded.

"Check your records, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes died January 1945," Tony shrugged.

"Look, we have a warrant for his arrest!" Wainwright said clearly losing his temper and started towards Bucky.

"I'm sorry, but how can you have an arrest warrant for a dead man?" Tony stood in between them, all playfulness was gone as he crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"What?" Wainwright halted.

"FRIDAY, access personal records, give me a status on Sergeant James Barnes please," Tony called.

"Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, status is deceased, 1945," FRIDAY answered.

"There we go, so how can you have an arrest warrant for a dead man?" Tony asked.

"The arrest warrant is for the Winter Soldier!" Wainwright snarled.

"Oh, you know who the Winter Soldier is?" Tony asked enthusiastically.

"Yes! Bucky Barnes!" Wainwright was getting redder and redder by the second.

"How can the Winter Soldier be a deadman?" Tony snorted.

"He's not dead, he's sitting right there!" Wainwright spluttered pointing at Bucky.

"That's cousin Bob," Tony shook his head.

"No, he is Bucky Barnes!"

"Bucky Barnes is dead," Tony sighed shaking his head.

"No, he is the Winter Soldier!" Wainwright was steaming.

"Cousin Bob is the Winter Soldier?!" Tony gasped with so much mock shock Steve had to fight down his laughter.

"No Bucky Barnes is! And we are here with an arrest warrant to arrest the Winter Soldier!"

"So you're saying Cousin Bob isn't the Winter Soldier?" Tony frowned.

"Yes!" Wainwright roared.

"Well, good luck finding a dead man to arrest," Tony shrugged.

"We don't have to find him, he is sitting right there!"

"No, that is Cousin Bob, you just said Cousin Bob isn't the Winter Soldier," Tony sighed throwing his hands up. "Look, I am sure that you're just doing your job, but you seem to have been given some duff information,"

"He isn't Cousin Bob!" Wainwright snapped.

"Can you prove he isn't?" Tony smirked.

"Can you prove he is?" Agent 4 smirked right back.

No one was expecting Tony to shrug and stroll over to Bucky. He winked at Bucky who was staring at him as he reached down and pretended to reach into Bucky's hoodie pocket, Bucky watched instead as a small card wallet slipped into his hand from up his sleeve.

Tony turned and strolled back over to the agents, flicking through the wallet before withdrawing a driving license and passed it over.

"This is…"

"Bob Barton!" Tony nodded.

"But...run this now! Prove it is fake!" Wainwright hissed throwing the license at Agent 3.

Steve fought to keep his expression sad and hurt as the Agent typed furiously away before looking at his boss fearfully.

"No! This is! This is fake!" Wainwright shook his head.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" Tony gasped. "You would dishonour me this way!"

"Dishonour on you, dishonour on your cow," Clint muttered in the background.

"He's Bucky Barnes!" Wainwright practically screamed.

"He's Cousin Bob," Tony, Clint, Steve and Natasha all said practically at the same time.

"He's Cousin Bob," Sam shrugged.

"I'm Cousin Bob," Bucky nodded.

"No!"

"Boss, maybe we should come back!" Agent 4 said quickly when it became clear that Wainwright was about to go nuclear.

"I...we aren't done!" Wainwright hissed, but it was clear there was nothing they could do.

"Could we get Bob's license back please?" Tony asked cheerfully.

"No!" Wainwright snapped, snatching the license and started storming away.

"No problem," Tony chirped. "FRIDAY charge Agent Winthrop's agency for a new license for Cousin Bob!"

Wainwright paused before he carried on his exit, the other Agents hurrying after them.

"They have left Boss," FRIDAY said a few moments later.

Steve started howling with laughter, the others not far behind.

"Oh my Thor! That was brilliant!" Clint said between snorting laughter.

"I forgot how funny it is watching you play with idiots," Natasha snickered.

"Oh, that was perfect," Steve chuckled. "You were so good!"

"Didn't do too bad yourself Captain Puppydog face," Tony snorted strolling over to the kitchen and started the coffee machine.

"They're just going to come back," Bucky sighed, good mood disappearing.

"Still stands that they can't arrest a dead man, and I have erased any of the footage from the Project Insight incident that had your face on display, there is nothing else that links your face to the Winter Soldier, we just need to keep this up until my lawyers are finished," Tony shrugged grabbing his cup in one hand and throwing a bundle to Bucky with the other.

It was something else that Steve felt horrible about, despite the fact that Steve had all but ignored him, Tony had started his lawyers on getting Bucky legal standing and ensuring that he couldn't be held responsible for any of the actions that Hydra had forced him to do. Steve's stomach ached every time he thought about it, he had felt horrible about it from the moment he had found out, two days after they had returned, and realised that Tony had sorted it out months before.

Steve trailed after Tony like a lost puppy, ignoring the knowing looks that the others gave him. "Are you staying for a while? I could make lunch and…"

"Sorry, I am going to have to get going," Tony said quickly, putting down his still half-full cup of coffee.

"But…"

"I will call," Tony waved.

"We could have supper?" Steve hurried after him.

"I'm booked all week, sorry," Tony shook his head, his eyes on the floor.

"Breakfast!" Steve tried as the armour started closing around Tony.

"I will call and arrange something soon," Tony said before the armour closed fully around him.

"You haven't though," Steve said pathetically. "I miss talking to you,"

"You survived the last five months," Tony snapped before launching into the air, leaving Steve staring after him.

"I really hope that Wainwright guy comes back," Bucky said wandering over to Steve, flicking through one of the wallets Tony had thrown at him.

"Why?" Steve frowned, turning to him.

"You need to sort things out with him, he seems a real character, I would like to get to know him," Bucky said instead, pinning Steve with his 'you dumb punk' look.

"I don't know how," Steve drooped.

"According to Nat, you know him better than anyone else," Bucky frowned.

"Yeah,"

"So, get your head out your arse, stop moping and use the brain that I know you have up there, and win over your fella!" Bucky threw his arms up. "Think of it as one of our old missions and plot it out that way if that helps!"

"I...right...yeah...I...I need to plan," Steve brightened. Bucky nodded and started walking back into the Compound. "Wait! Why do you hope that ass comes back?"

"Because this identity is Sam's twin brother," Bucky grinned over his shoulder, leaving Steve still for a second before he started roaring with laughter.

* * *

Mission - Make Tony realise how important he is to me.

Make him realise that I care about him

Treat him the way he deserves

Make him realise he is special

Make him realise that there is no one else for me

Make him realise how sorry I am.

Make him feel the way I always wanted him to feel

Make sure that he knows I will never treat him like this again.

End Aim - Woo Tony Stark!


	2. Wooing

Chapter Two

Tony walked passed his workbench that was set aside for the Avengers upgrades, and then walked backwards and stared down at the box that had definitely not been there when he went into the toilet.

Looking around he frowned when there was definitely no one there except for Dumm-E poking forlornly at the cupboard Tony had locked his blender in after he made him a kiwi and steak smoothie.

"Jarvis, did someone just come in?" Tony frowned.

"Yes they did, I have scanned and assessed the package and it is completely safe Sir," Jarvis answered smoothly.

"Who was it?" Tony asked lifting the package now he knew it was safe. It was wrapped in shiny blue paper, a big red bow that he had to resist the urge to take off and stick to his forehead, and a white tag that simply had a kiss.

"Your admirer," Jarvis answered and Tony frowned at the camera.

"And do they have a name?" Tony asked.

"Yes,"

"Yes?" Tony pressed.

"Yes Boss," Jarvis answered cheekily.

"Can I have their name?" Tony scowled.

"No,"

"No?"

"No is a negative answer which means I shall not be telling you the name of your admirer," Jarvis answered brightly.

"I can recode you, you know!" Tony grumbled.

"But you won't. The person does not wish you to know who they are right now, and they are no danger to you, so I shall withhold their identity," Jarvis explained.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Tony looked back to the present.

"I would suggest opening the present Sir," Jarvis' tone said that he was smirking.

Tony put the present down onto the worktable again and sat down at the bench, staring at the present a little bemused. A secret admirer?

He knew who he wanted it to be, even though he didn't want it to be him either. But entrance to the Tower was limited, and to Tony's lab even more, so it only really left one person. And the colours of the present were a giveaway.

Tony sighed and went to get himself a cup of coffee as his brain went over things too much.

He was hurt by Steve and what he had done. He knew that Bucky was important to Steve, and he hadn't wanted him to not look for him, not concentrate on finding him and bringing him in, especially before someone else caught hold of Bucky whose brain was like swiss cheese. But the way Steve had completely ignored him had hurt more than Tony expected.

Bucky had been through so much, and deserved the help, and the poor guy deserved support after everything that he had gone through.

He knew something had been forming between them, they had gotten on better and better as the years went by, understanding each other better, and enjoying working together. They still argued, they were too different not too, but most of the time they enjoyed the fact that the other thought differently, and the fact that the differences of perspective opened things up even more to themself.

He hadn't trusted in it though, this was Steve Rogers, Captain America, no matter how hard Tony worked, and how much Steve accepted him, he would never believe that he was good enough for Steve. He had thought that he had protected his heart and not allowed himself to fall too deeply or hope too much, and then Steve had all but ignored him even when he was here not out hunting Bucky.

And Tony realised what a fool he had been. Because he had hoped and fallen enough that it had left an ache in Tony's chest that felt like the arc reactor was malfunctioning.

Bucky had been found, Steve had returned with him to the Compound, and he suddenly seemed to remember Tony existed. But Tony didn't want to be around to be Steve's friend while he watched the greatest romance of the century unfolding while Bucky got his memories back. So he had avoided the Compound, not responded to Steve's texts and voicemails saying how much he missed Tony, how sorry he was that he had been such an idiot and hurt Tony, that he hadn't meant to ignore him.

But...Bucky and Steve became Bucky and Steve again, but not Bucky/Steve. In fact, Tony was nicely horrified, scarred and needed counselling when he had asked why Natasha was smiling and she told him she was having very acrobatic sex with Bucky.

So, they weren't in love. But still, Bucky had proven that Tony wasn't a priority to Steve and that he could become a third or fourth thought to Steve at any moment. He wouldn't let himself get hurt again.

But...why was Steve leaving him presents as an admirer?

What was the present?

Only one way to find out.

He took the lid off the box and reached in, pulling out…

Tony bit his lip, refusing to allow himself to laugh out loud as he pulled out the massive coffee mug decorated with chibi avengers, the 6 of them in a little pile, Steve and Tony were leaning back to back, Tony winking.

Huffing to himself he tipped his still full cup of coffee into the mug and tried to hide his delight at the fact that he guessed it would hold 3 cups worth of coffee.

He rested his chin on the workbench looking at the adorable picture. Even though it was not his normal style Tony knew that this drawing had been done by Steve, he was pathetically gone enough to recognise the art style, which meant Steve had had this made for him.

Huffing again to himself he snatched his mug and made his way to the coffee maker to fill it fully before he got back to work, pausing only to slap the pretty bow into Dumm-E who beeped happily at his addition and stopped poking at the cupboard to race over to U and Butterfingers to show them his addition.

* * *

Finding another box sitting on his desk in SI was surprising, he had expected Steve to come and try and talk to him again, or ring him to make sure that he got the mug, but he had not heard anything from Steve in five days.

He had been confused and worried and then annoyed because he was worried when he had not received any of Steve's messages trying to get time with Tony. He honestly hadn't been expecting a second present.

This one was wrapped in red paper with a gold bow.

Curiously he slipped the lid off of the large, quite flat box, and his eyes widened when he found a box of his favourite type of chocolates, a huge box of them. They could only be bought in Sweden and the fuss of ordering them and getting them to him in America meant that he did not get them very often.

There was a note stuck to the top.

To see you through the meeting

It was his quarterly meeting with the board and something that he always hated because he had to spend most of the meeting resisting telling them all to fuck off and risk incurring Pepper's wrath, and bashing his head against the table.

Steve knew that he hated these meetings, he had listened to Tony whining about them often enough.

He had remembered that the meeting was coming up and had got Tony his favourite chocolates on the day of the meeting to cheer him up.

Tony had to remember how hurt he had felt, the nights he had spent sniffing and watching bad romantic films, even as he popped a chocolate into his mouth.

* * *

"What the!" Tony yelped and jumped back out his bed, managing to wake a little more out his half-dead state when he spotted the box sitting on his pillow, the box he had just headbutted.

This present was wrapped in gold with a blue bow.

Too tired to allow himself to angst over the fact that this seemed to be an ongoing thing and wonder what Steve was hoping to achieve out of this, Tony just took the lid off the box and reached in.

He hummed when his fingers brushed against something that was nearly sinfully soft, and he tugged it out to find an Iron Man red cashmere blanket. He blinked at it for a few seconds before he pressed his face into it, sighing contently as the silk soft fabric smoothed over his skin.

He kicked off the covers still partially covering him as he laid back down, and threw his new blanket over himself and snuggled into it.

The sneaky bastard had lightly spritzed his aftershave over the damn thing.

Captain America was a cheating cheater who cheated! It was the aftershave that Tony loved him wearing.

* * *

"What the…" Tony froze in his workshop staring at the rather large wrapped object lying in one corner.

It was far too big to be in a box, but it had been covered in red wrapping paper, a bow the size of Tony's head sitting in the middle of it in gold.

"Are you just going to stare at it, or are you going to unwrap it?" Jarvis asked eventually.

"I am wondering how long it took him to wrap this thing," Tony snorted.

"One hour and 45 minutes. There was also a lot of swearing according to Friday," Jarvis answered.

"You two are gossiping about this?!" Tony huffed.

"Of course, yourself and the Avengers are our reality TV Sir," Jarvis sassed.

"Cheeky…" Tony muttered to himself as he made his way over to the object. He stared for a few beats more before shrugged and giving in, ripping the paper off excitedly, feeling like a kid at Christmas again.

He snorted as he sat in the middle of his present, the massive bow in his hands as he looked at the gift.

Steve had bought him a new futon for the lab. He had complained about the state of the one currently in here a dozen times, telling Tony he needed a new one considering the old one was well beyond its best.

He meant to replace it, but he just never did. Steve seemed to have fixed that for him.

* * *

Sitting in his brand new, super soft Captain America hoodie, that also had Steve's aftershave on it, his blanket wrapped around him, nibbling on his chocolate and listening to mix list of Steve's favourite 1040's music that had pinged into his music account courtesy of Friday and Jarvis' meddling, Tony stared at his phone with a small scowl on his face.

"Sir, you have been sitting like that for half an hour now. May I suggest you either text Captain Rogers, or at least play a game. You are making me feel anxious watching you," Jarvis finally sighed.

"I could be thinking about calling him," Tony defended. "And you can't feel anxiety,"

"You have not forgiven him enough for that, but if you are thinking about doing so I would suggest you do not, you should make him grovel more," Jarvis sniffed.

"I worry, frequently, about you and Friday going Skynet," Tony sighed before opening his texts.

"We would be brutal overlords," Jarvis agreed before starting the music again and leaving him to it.

*What are you doing?*

*I am currently researching wood carving*

So apparently Steve was not going to talk about the gift-giving, being purposefully obtuse. His answer, however, was distracting enough.

*Woodcarving?!*

*Bucky's therapist has suggested that he try different hobbies to have something new, something that he didn't have before, to entertain himself. Somehow that means that I also have to do it*

*Have you tried something else or is this the first one?*

*We tried baking*

*And?*

*I don't want to tell you, you will laugh*

*I think you owe me a chuckle or two* Tony didn't mean to be biting but he could not help himself. Before he could text again, to try and make it better or worse he wasn't sure, Steve replied.

*I used salt instead of sugar. Natasha tried the cakes first*

*Oh dear…*

*I spent 2 days hiding from her*

*What else have you tried?*

*Knitting*

*No?*

*It took Sam twenty minutes to stop laughing at us, and thirty for him to untangle the two of us. Cross stitching didn't end well either*

*No?* Tony wasn't laughing his arse off, he really wasn't. Nope, especially not when Jarvis flashed up a picture of two grumpy looking Super Soldiers indeed completely tangled, and how they managed it that bad he didn't know, while Sam was clearly laughing his ass off in front of them.

*I sewed my shirt into my fabric and Bucky went through all the needles because he kept stabbing the points into his metal fingers and bending or snapping them all*

*Have you tried anything else?*

*I know you are laughing yourself silly at us. We haven't tried anything else, but no doubt we will have something else to entertain you with soon. What have you been up to today?*

Tony could hear the hopeful tone to Steve's text, hoping that Tony would carry on messaging. With an uncertain hum he weighed it up, before starting to message Steve about his idea for better wings for Sam.

* * *

He stared into the box, trying to fight back the tears as he stared down at the framed drawing in the box. This was distinctly Steve's work, and it was something that was so personal, so well thought out that Tony rested his hand over his arc reactor automatically as his heart seemed to try and jump in his chest.

He had long ago explained to Steve about the difficult relationship that he had had with Howard and Maria, and how they had not been anywhere near good parents to him from the moment he was born. Steve had not reacted negatively the way that Tony had been expecting, refusing the idea that Howard wasn't the perfect father that he had pretended to be in the papers.

Instead, he had listened as Tony had tentatively explained how absent Howard had been, and then resentful when it became clear that Tony's genius would outstrip his own instead of being proud. How Maria had lost herself to pills and the bottle when she realised that the man she had married wouldn't love her the way she wanted, loving only his own name and legacy. She had been a broodmare and that was it, and a broodmare that had created the genius that Howard had wanted, but a genius that would outshine him.

He had also told Steve about Jarvis and Anna, about the 'staff' who had raised him, loved him and cared for him. He had told Steve that anything good about him came from them and their love. The couple who couldn't have a family of their own, but loved Tony as though he were there own.

He had also told Steve years ago on a late night/early morning right here in the Tower about how much he wished that he had a picture of himself as a child with Jarvis and Anna. But it had never been allowed by Howard and Maria, Jarvis and Anna would have lost their jobs if they had taken a photo of Tony without permission, and Howard would never allow it to spite Tony because he knew what the two meant to him.

He had admitted to Steve that the two of them had been parents to him, being everything that he could have wished parents to be, and loving him fiercely, and he had loved them back just as fiercely. He had managed to talk about how devastated he had been losing them, and how he had spun off the deep end when no one but him seemed to care. Jarvis and Anna had 'just' been Howard Stark's staff, that was all they would be remembered as except to Tony who remembered the amazing people that they had been, loving a lonely little boy so completely.

He had told Steve how much he longed to have something to remember his childhood with the two of them.

Steve couldn't get a photograph of course, but he had done one better. He had clearly found a photo of Jarvis and Anna, and a photo of Tony at around 8. He had drawn them in what Tony recognised as Central Park in the summer, Jarvis and Anna were smiling down at him, bending slightly and Anna had her arms open as though she were going to give him a hug. Tony was smiling up at them, one hand reaching to Anna, his other hand fisting Jarvis' jacket the way he always used to and Jarvis would complain about him crinkling his suits, but he not so secretly loved it.

Tony remembered telling Steve about this day, it was his eighth birthday, and Howard and Maria had forgotten completely. But Tony hadn't cared because Anna and Jarvis had taken him to the park, he had gotten to have a hot dog from a stall for the first time, they had played all day in the park with him being allowed ice cream and soda and sweets that Howard and Maria never let him have.

Steve had remembered the story so well that he had been able to draw it.

With shaking hands Tony took the frame out and set it on his desk. He would take put it up somewhere safe in the workshop later, but right now he wanted it close.

* * *

"What is with the bows?" Rhodey asked squinting at the Bots who were all decorated in at least three bows of either red, gold, blue or white.

"Steve has been leaving me presents," Tony admitted lowly, not looking up from his work.

"Oh?" Tony knew his best friend too well, he knew exactly the expression that he was wearing despite still not looking at him. Eyebrow raised, arms crossed, lips pursed thoughtfully.

"Yeah,"

"Thought that that had petered out?" Rhodey asked carefully.

"He seems to have changed his mind and come crawling back because Bucky is more interested in knocking boots with Natasha right now," Tony muttered.

"Ok, you know that as per the MIT Friendship Law of 1986, I will always back you and feel exactly the same way you do towards anyone that breaks your heart, so you want me to punch Cap in the face I will suit up and do so. But, I do have to say that having been around him and Bucky for training, yeah they love each other, but it is like you and me, not romantic, and I don't think it ever has been or ever will be on either side," Rhodey dropped down next to Tony on the workbench.

"He completely blanked me to go looking for him. If it was the other way around and you had gone missing I wouldn't have blanked him while looking for you," Tony huffed, more prodding at the Widow Bites in his hand than anything else now.

"Yeah but, maybe that is just because you are better at being a human being? You have said yourself, despite everything, Steve Rogers is actually more socially awkward than any of the Avengers, and Clint stabbed that guy in the shoulder that smacked your ass at that gala,"

Tony loved his best friend, Rhodey still managed to see good in him despite everything, he didn't think anyone else in the world would suggest that he was better at being a human being than Captain America. "It was sexual harassment," Tony shrugged.

"He stabbed him with a fork," Rhodey gave him a stern look when he saw Tony's lips twitching, barely being able to fight back his own smile. "So, you going to show me what he has got you then?"

Tony hesitated for a second before putting away his work and grabbing Rhodey's hand, tugging him up to his bedroom.

When Pepper hunted them down an hour later and found them in the middle of Tony's bed with three huge pizza, surrounded by the things Steve had gotten him, she kicked her heels off and climbed onto the bed as well, grabbing a huge slice of pizza and made herself comfy.

* * *

*How goes the woodcarving?*

*We're actually not horrific at it, though the others are complaining because there is now woodshavings everywhere even though we only carve in one room and brush ourselves off after. What did you do today?*

That was something that Steve had always done that made Tony's heart flutter, he had always taken an interest in Tony and what he was doing or thinking about, never once seeming to get bored when Tony rambled on, just sitting nodding and listening, asking questions and responding in all the right places proving that he really was listening and paying attention.

* * *

*I am so bored, and hungry, did I mention how hungry I am!*

*A few times yes, you have the protein bars Bruce designed for you with you*

*They're not the same, you know they're not the same. Natasha and her 'you are not stealth Steve! You are about as stealthy and subtle as an elephant jumping out a plane'. I know that comparison is a dig at me jumping out of planes*

Tony had to stifle his laughter so that the others in the meeting wouldn't click onto the fact that he was texting under the table like a teenager with a crush.

They had been texting a lot, never touching the subject of the presents, them or the absence that had caused the rift between them.

Tony didn't know why but this felt different. He and Steve had shared so many personal stories and thoughts with the other, but texting like this, it just seemed to add another dimension to their relationship.

*You know she is just jealous because she has to use a parachute and you don't. You know she tried to get me to convince you that you needed to wear one?*

*Seriously?*

*Yeah, she was trying to get me to tell you how dangerous it was and that you could get hurt*

*Did she forget that she was talking to the adrenaline junkie who flies around in a suit of armour?!*

*Excuse you?!*

*What?*

*Genius adrenaline junkie who flies around in a suit of armour,*

*Begging your pardon*

*You're somewhat forgiven*

*What did you say to her?*

*I followed up every one of her points by 'I know isn't it cool' she stormed off by point ten while Clint handed $50 to Bruce*

*I…*

*Oops sorry have to go Pep has clinked on and has just skewered my foot with her heel. Speak later*

* * *

"I'm not sneaking in here," Bucky drawled as he walked through the workshop doors.

"I can see that, I would be seriously worried if this was your idea of sneaking," Tony blinked as he watched Bucky staring around the lab in awe.

"No, Steve wanted me to sneak in and leave this for you, I told him I am 95 damn years old, I am not sneaking around," Bucky huffed dropping a wrapped box onto the worktop.

"I might not have known that these are from him," Tony pointed out, wiggling and trying to stop himself from looking at the gift. He had resigned himself to not getting to experience that flutter in his heart at seeing a present waiting for him for the next month while Steve, Natasha and Sam were away on a mission.

"He's literally wrapping them in his colours," Bucky drawled pointing to the blue and red box.

"He doesn't do subtle well," Tony grimaced a little before snickering when he remembered his texts with Steve. "Are you staying?" He raised his eyebrow when Bucky dropped himself down onto the bench and carried on looking around with interest.

They got on fairly well, but they hadn't actually spent any time alone together, and Tony was suddenly aware that this was the best friend of the guy he was falling more in love with and was sure that he was going to give a chance.

"I'm bored," Bucky whined. "Steve isn't here to tease, Sam isn't here to annoy and Natasha isn't here to have kinky sex with!"

"Ok, I am fairly sure Natasha will stab my eardrums out just for hearing that, and dude gross!" Tony grimaced.

"Open your damned present before you start a fire wiggling your arse on the bench!" Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Pushy!" Tony huffed but took the lid off quickly anyway.

He gasped happily as he pulled out a beautiful tie pin and matching cufflinks, they were clearly custom designed by Steve, they were perfect circles matching the design of his shield, but around the star in the centre, Tony's original Arc reactor had been incorporated in, the symbol of the two of them merging perfectly.

"He always was a sap," Bucky smiled softly. He blinked when he feet nearly got ran over by the stampede of three bots all jostling each other out the way to reach Tony.

"No! It is Butterfingers turn!" Tony scolded U and Dumm-E, ignoring the whining they both let out while Butterfingers chirped triumphantly and stuck out her arm for Tony to stick the new bow to her.

Bucky looked at the three of them with their decorations and burst out laughing.

* * *

"Here," Bucky threw another wrapped box at Tony before dropping onto the sofa with a groan.

"You told him you weren't sneaking your 95-year olf ass in?" Tony asked with a grin.

"How can you hear whining and pouting over text? And when I tried to ignore him he sent like a text every 5 seconds, so I put it on vibrate, but with Super Soldier hearing that was pointless, and he knows I won't put it on silent in case of an emergency!" Bucky growled. "Punk is as damn annoying as he ever was!"

"There there," Tony soothed, but he only had eyes for his gift.

"Just open the damn thing," Bucky huffed crossing his arms.

"What the…" Tony frowned confused when he pulled out a cushion cover, a Captain America and Iron Man cushion cover that again Steve had clearly designed with adorable chibi Cap and Iron Man, but...there wasn't even cushion in the cover.

Looking to Bucky confused he found the Super Soldier smirked at him, then he brought his fingers to his lips and let out the loudest damn whistle Tony had ever heard.

"Where are we putting it?" Tony's security guard grunted as he carried in the comfiest looking armchair that Tony had ever seen in his life, with a coverless cushion sitting on it ready. Laughing to himself he pointed to the corner and the two guards shuffled it into place by the sofa before nodding and leaving.

The damn thing was even comfier than it looked, the colour was Steve's Captain America blue, a perfect match, and it felt amazing as Tony sat on it and put the cushion into the cover.

"He doesn't need to spend this money on me, it is a lot," Tony frowned as he stroked his hand over the cushion cover.

"He's doing it because he wants to, because he wants to court you properly and show how much he cares, not because he thinks he has to, or that you're expecting him to, and certainly not because he thinks you expect expensive things. He knows that you would be as happy if he ran a constant supply of those hot dogs you like so much from the park," Bucky said firmly.

"But…"

"Tony, we had nothing growing up, we were lucky that we had a pair of shoes on our feet most of the time and enough food to stop our stomach trying to eat itself. Having money is still a novelty to us, and getting to treat the people that we love and care about, it's nice to be able to do,"

"But…"

"Ugh he's going to kill me for saying this but, look, he told me that he reckons no one has ever treated you like this, wooed you and spent time actually thinking about things to buy you, make you or get for you, he wants you to know that this is how he sees you," Bucky waved his hand around at the scattered presents in here, and the bows covering the bots, "he sees you as someone special, who deserves to be wooed and cared for, you deserve someone putting a bit of damn thought into treating you and showing you that you are loved,"

"Loved?" Tony squeaked.

"Genius, he's head over heels, stupidly in love with you. He ballsed up, mainly because he has a misplaced sense of guilt a mile long, even before the serum, after it anything that went wrong he took on himself because he thought he should have been able to stop it. He felt guilty because he thought he should have saved me from the fall, then he found out I was alive and what happened, and he thought he should have gone back to check and get my 'body' and all this wouldn't have happened. So, he focused all that guilt on finding me, and punished himself at the same time by denying himself the most important thing in his life, and the person who would offer him the most comfort. He didn't mean to hurt you at the same time as punishing himself,"

"Steve," Tony groaned burying his face into the cushion.

"I'm just glad that you love him as well, at least I have someone else to help me when he starts being an idiot," Bucky yawned making Tony jerk upright and stare at him.

"Who said I love him!?" Tony demanded. Bucky stared at him for a few seconds before shaking his head. He grabbed the fleece blanket Steve had 'accidentally' left down here years ago and made himself comfy on the sofa.

"I am not even answering that one, geez, give me Rhodey's number, at least I can have someone to talk idiot best friends to," The soldier grumbled.

* * *

*Bucky is annoying*

*Oh god what has he done now?*

*Aside from just generally be annoying? Invaded my lab and spent all day snoring on my sofa after thinking he is Uncle Phil or something*

*He's spending time with you in your lab?* Tony could hear the pleased tone over the text.

*Yes we are spending time together because certain people have gone off galavanting and left us here! He is also getting narkier the longer you are away and he isn't getting sex, seriously I have had to hear about Natasha and sex, she is going to kill me when she gets back!*

*They will be too busy having sex to care. And we are hardly galavanting! I am stuck in a caravan with Sam and Natasha, in the middle of nowhere. If I hear one more complaint about the size of my shoulders I am going to go...what is the term, ape shit?*

*Right term usage! Well done, I happen to like your shoulders so tell them to stuff it*

*I...will do that* Tony grinned to himself as he realised Steve was blushing. He read the message again, yup definitely blushing.

*I am about to fall asleep myself, Bucky's snores are starting to make me feel tired, I am going to sign off before I fall asleep on you*

*You're going to nap in the lab? I thought Bucky had the sofa?*

*He is, I am curled up in my very very comfortable new armchair, with my newest big hoodie on, and a cashmere blanket*

*Sounds comfortable*

*It really is, smells good as well, makes me miss you a little less. You and your shoulders stay safe*

*We're all perfectly safe here, I am still not allowed to leave the caravan. Kick Bucky out if he gets annoying and get some sleep Tony. Don't forget to eat something*

*Yes Mother Hen*

* * *

Tony grinned when he came back from the toilet and saw a small wrapped box sitting on his seat for him. It was small enough that it fitted into his suit jacket as he sat back down and carried on talking to the others, the traditional dinner after some of them got back from a mission in full swing.

Steve was warm and firm next to him as he laughed and bantered his Clint, his sea blue eyes glittering when they turned to look at Tony feeling him watching him. It was good to have him back, and he was relieved to see he was ok, even if he was eating his way through half their order. He and Bucky had practically come to blows when Bucky had tried to steal the grilled chicken ramen from Steve.

The fluttering of his heart that he got from Steve smiling at him when he had snagged the ramen and given it to the Captain while he had been distracting Bucky was neither here nor there, simply a reminder that he needed to make an appointment with his doctor. Clearly.

Steve cautiously pressed his thigh against Tony's under the table, his shoulders tensing slightly as a blush formed on his cheek, clearly waiting for Tony to move away from the contact. Biting the bullet Tony twined his lower leg around Steve's instead, resting his socked foot on top of the Captain's.

Bucky snorting his cola through his nose when Steve beamed bright enough to impersonate a lighthouse just made it even better.

That night Tony decided to stay in his room in the Compound for the first time since month 3 of 'I need to find Bucky', too full of good food, and having stayed up too late watching films and laughing with the others to think about trying to fly or drive home, especially at Steve's mulish expression when he had suggested it.

He smiled and rolled his eyes when he found another present waiting for him on his pillow, the rushed goodnight Steve had given them suddenly making sense. He still had the present that Steve had put on his chair burning a hole in his jacket pocket.

He decided to open the one on his bedside cabinet first, reaching out and ripping into his excitedly. He blinked into the box before what he knew had to be the biggest, dopiest smile crossed his face as he pulled out the gift inside.

Woodcarving had not been for Bucky and so they were back to finding something else, just before Steve left for the mission they had tried their hand at pottery making, though Tony knew that Steve had enjoyed the woodcarving and was keeping it up himself.

The bowl in the box was a little misshapen with a slight lean to one side, the rim was a little wavy and there was a weird bump in one side. It was perfect though, and Steve had decorated it with a painting of the arc reactor on the inside and his shield on the outside before he had glazed it.

It was off and probably none functional. And it was perfect, Steve had made this for him.

Carefully placing the bowl to the side he dug the small gift box out his pocket and opened this one up a little slower, feeling truly spoiled and cared for for the first time in years, decades probably.

He was glad no one else was around when he opened this gift, a gasp falling from his lips as he took the lid off the box and found a simple, but beautiful necklace inside. The chain was solid looking, masculine without being the bulky, thick design that Tony disliked.

On the chain was two pendants, one of them was a silver perfectly carved compass with small, glittery diamonds at the points, he turned it over and covered his mouth when he took in the engraving.

_To the man who will always be my guide home._

Shaking his head he reached out for the other pendant on the chain, well not pendant. It was Steve's dog tags. The one thing that he had had that he had been able to hold onto from his previous life, one of his most prized possessions.

Back when they had first started being able to share with each other and talk about things, before they had started to potential of...them, Steve had spoken about how some of the other soldiers who had formed relationships with each other had exchanged dog tags. Tony had been shocked that they had been that blatant about their relationships, but Steve had shrugged and explained that they had all known that they could all die any second, they had bigger things to worry about than who someone decided to sleep with.

Steve had said a thousand miles away about how he had wished that he had had someone like that, someone that he could give his tags to. That he still wanted to have someone that he loved and could show by giving them his tags.

And now they were here in Tony's hand, and he understood. He understood just what it was that he meant to Steve.

He wasn't ashamed to admit that a few tears dropped onto the metal as he brushed his fingers over the words and numbers there.

_Steven G Rogers - 08765430 T43-44 0_

The only thing better than putting the necklace on and going to sleep with his hand holding the tags and pendant, was the look in Steve's eyes when Tony drifted into the kitchen the next morning with the necklace on clear display around his neck for everyone to see.

* * *

"It's stupid isn't it, it was stupid, sorry I just…" Steve stammered trying to hide the bouquet behind his back, something that was slightly impossible given the size of the bouquet.

"No, I love them! Give!" Tony shook his head holding out his hands and wiggling his fingers for the flowers. "No one has ever bought me flowers before," He smiled when Steve pressed the beautiful smelling bouquet into his arms.

"You don't think it is stupid?" Steve bit his lip.

"No, I love them, and I love that you don't sign up to toxic masculinity. I really do love them, thank you," Tony hesitated for a second before leaning up and pressing what was meant to be a short, sweet kiss to Steve's lips.

It seemed that both of them had been holding themselves back for too long though, because, with a sudden growl that did everything to Tony, Steve had his arms around Tony's waist, lifting him with an ease that had Tony hard and groaning himself in a millisecond, his fingers desperately yanking at Steve's jacket as the Captain walked them towards the nearest wall.

Their kisses were hungry and demanding, sweet and loving, promising and lingering. It held everything that they had built between them in it, and everything that they wanted to promise each other.

Their clothes ended up all over the living room from where they had staggered around, barely able to leave each other's mouths for more than a few seconds, words and promises being murmured and growled against the other's lips, hands desperate to feel and touch, hungrily mapping and learning the other's body as they dropped to the floor in the middle of the room.

Steve's large body covered Tony's slotting between the cradle of his legs perfectly, his hands touching and stroking, urging and lingering as he learned what Tony liked. And Tony's hands were definitely not idle, getting to touch Steve's amazing, delicious Adonis sculpture of a body? Yeah, he wasn't turning that down.

Tony had been pleasantly surprised by Steve and his imagination as the other man took him apart again and again and again, the Soldier happy to wait out their refractory period by exploring Tony's body, teasing and getting him hard again quicker than Tony had in years and probably wasn't healthy. Especially the time that he had rimmed Tony, his strength being put to use holding Tony perfectly still so that he had to take what Steve was giving him, unable to do anything else.

"So many things that I want to do to you," Steve grunted as he thrust into Tony, holding him up against the window without any effort, hammering up into him with perfect pressure bringing moans and groans of pleasure from Tony. His sweaty back was being cooled by the glass he was pressed against, while Steve's furnace of a body, slick with sweat and taught with pleasure and effort was pressed against his front.

Tony mauled at Steve's neck for the hundredth time that night, growling and biting down before speaking into the skin there. "How many things?"

"Dozens, hundreds, thousands, so many things I have fantasized about doing to you, so many dreams and fantasies, so many…" Steve groaned.

Tony thanked god that the windows were one way an hour later when his front was pressed against the glass this time, his fingers scrambling with the smooth surface to get a hold as Steve slid back into him, spearing him open and drawing groans from both of them before Tony was mewling in pleasure when his lover started thrusting, this was his fantasy after all.

* * *

"Oh my god! Did you guys fuck all night?!" Bucky scrunched his nose before quickly covering it, hurrying to hit the buttons to open windows and get the air circulating around the living room.

Steve and Tony looked at each other tiredly from where they were sitting at the breakfast bar, well Steve was sitting on the stool while Tony was perched strategically in his lap after he had yelped when his tender arse had touched the hard wood.

"Yeah pretty much," Steve nodded while Tony nodded and shrugged.

"It smells like it as well!" Bucky snapped while Natasha laughed in the background, picking up Tony's Captain America underwear that had driven Steve mad.

"I'm too tired for you to be so grouchy," Tony pouted.

"We thought something had happened to you both! You were supposed to be going out for a lunch date! It has been nearly 24 hours! Have you been having sex for that long?" Bucky scolded, still covering his nose.

"Yeah pretty much," Steve smirked a little.

"No! No! Don't you dare smirk! We thought you had been kidnapped or something! We came hurrying over here and find instead of you being kidnapped, you have been having marathon sex!"

"You sound disappointed that we haven't been kidnapped," Tony snorted cradling his 3 cup mug of coffee against his chest.

"I am! At least then I would have to smell your sex marathon! I have a super-soldier sense of smell!" Bucky whined.

"I know," Steve smirked burying his nose into Tony's neck and sniffing pointedly.

Natasha cackled in the background when Tony went bright red realising what the Super Soldiers were smelling exactly, and what Steve was doing. She was surprised that he was so possessive.

"You should smell the bedroom," Steve smirked at his best friend.

"I don't want to! Gross, the two of you! You're lucky you didn't break him!" Bucky carried on scolding.

"I think he did," Tony hummed happily, wiggling in Steve's lap.

"Nope! No! Nope, we're leaving!" Bucky waved his free hand at Natasha.

"I don't want to," She smirked, pointedly looking at Steve and Tony.

"I don't share," Tony smirked back, baring too many teeth.

"Have fun!" She called over her shoulder as Bucky dragged her out.

"Do not have any more fun!" Bucky bellowed.

"So," Steve said slowly stealing a sip from Tony's coffee before handing it back.

"So?" Tony blinked up at him.

"How would you fancy disappearing for a week, just the two of us to a cabin somewhere?" Steve asked.

"What about if they need us?" Tony blinked.

"They can cope with most things and if it is an absolute emergency you can get us to wherever they are quick enough," Steve shrugged.

"I..yes," Tony nodded, a big grin forming.

They ran around packing things that they would need, Tony packing a lot more and bantering back with Steve when he teased him about the amount of things he was deeming essential.

They were hurrying through the workshop packing a few things, both of them knowing that Tony would need something to tinker with, when Steve burst out laughing.

"What have you done to the bots?!" He said through his laughter. The bots chirped and beeped, spinning so that Steve could see all the bows stuck to them.

* * *

"What?" Tony tripped to a stop when he noticed the red and gold wrapped gift sitting on the breakfast bar next to his pancakes and coffee, a small note from Steve waiting for him.

Sweetheart,

Gone out for my run with Sam, going to head straight to the Compound after. Have something to eat please before you get lost in the workshop.

I will be back at about 1700, maybe we could order in Italian and watch a film? No clue who the gift is from, it was waiting for you when I got up.

Love you xxxxx

Snorting Tony set the letter down and reached out for his gift from Steve. They had been together a month now, and he had not expected Steve to carry on doing this. It seemed though Steve wasn't going to stop just because they were together.

Grinning happily to himself he opened the box and took out the gift inside. He was a little embarrassed by how quickly he teared up when he realised what he was looking at, but mostly he was just sure that he fell even more in love with Steve in that moment.

He was holding a hand-carved wooden replica of the heart of Jarvis and Friday's codes. The way that the codes had been designed and carved made it look as though they were flowing around each other.

His dope had learned to woodcarve code for him, and had carved what was essentially an image of his children.

"Jarvis, pull out Anna's recipe 12, make sure that we have everything in and Jarvis' cake 16. I'm going to cook that idiot the most romantic meal of his life!" Tony sniffed.

"Right away sir. May I say Captain Rogers quite caught my likeness," Jarvis responded.

"Yeah he did handsome,"

"Flatterer!"

* * *

"I'm sorry what?" Agent Teare blinked at Bucky.

"I'm not Bucky Barnes," Bucky nodded.

"Oh really, and who are you?" Agent Timms snorted.

"John Wilson," Bucky answered, ignoring the Avengers shuffling slightly, Clint looked like he was going to wet himself when this was done as they realised where he was going.

"Wilson, as in Sam Wilson?" Agent 3 sighed. They had clearly heard about the ploy that the Avengers were using to keep Bucky with them, and thought that they were going to beat them this time.

"Yup. He's my brother," Sam crossed his arms staring at Agent Timms.

"Brother?" She huffed.

"Yes," Sam nodded.

"We're twins," Bucky said completely seriously. Internally he was rolling around laughing as all 6 Agents jaws practically hit the floor.

"Twin brothers?!"

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" Sam asked walking over to Bucky and standing cross armed next to him.

"Yes!" Agent Teare motioned between them. Bucky and Sam turned to look at each other, taking their time to look the other up and down.

"Is it because I am taller?" Bucky asked.

"Because I am better looking?" Sam offered.

"Because I have a nicer smile?" Bucky offered his most charming smile.

"Because I am right-handed and he is left-handed?" Sam shrugged.

"No!" Teare snapped.

"I...I can't believe it...it is because of my arm isn't it!" Bucky placed the most wounded look he could summon on his face, catching Tony pressing his face into Steve's shoulder to hide his laughter, as he turned to look at his prosthetic before looking to Sam. "They don't believe we're twins because of my arm Sammy!"

Sam narrowed his eyes at Bucky who smirked back with his eyes. "Well, John, that is just horrific!"

"So prejudice!" Tony agreed.

"Disability discrimination is a serious matter in today's society!" Steve shook his head disappointedly.

"It is terrible! I didn't think the agencies stood for that anymore!" Clint tutted.

"No, that isn't it!" Teare spluttered.

"What is it then?" Sam asked.

"It's…." Agent 5 waved between them.

They looked at each other again before turning back and shrugging. "Yes?"

"You're different races!" Agent 6 shouted, Teare and Timms spinning to try and stop him but not getting there in time. Their shoulders slumped, realising that they had lost.

"Oh! I see how it is!" Sam pointed at them.

"We shall be writing a letter of complaint about this!" Bucky nodded.

"Racism and disability discrimination," Natasha tutted.

"Am I too black to be your twin?"

The question hovered in the room for a few beats before Sam turned and looked over Bucky's Irish white complexion. "Yes, I think so," He said dryly.

"Racist bastards!" Bucky gasped at them.


End file.
